halofandomcom-20200222-history
Deployable Cover
Deployable cover is a new piece of Covenant Equipment in Halo 3.September 2007 issue of Electronic Gaming Monthly Its symbol in the HUD is the outline of a dome with a dot inside it. This shield is similar to the Stationary Shield Generator of the same type seen in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, except it can now be deployed anywhere. Additionally, the shield operates as a one-way shield - the user is able to fire through the shield from behind it with projectile weapons, but any bullets and other solid projectiles (except Carbine rounds and Needler) coming from the front will be deflected, however plasma fire and Spartan Laser's are stopped by the shield from either side. However, the Spartan Laser goes through around five deployable covers, assuming they are lined up close together. The user is given an enormous tactical advantage in exchange for being exposed from behind and to the left and right, whereas the similar Bubble Shield provides complete 360 degree cover, but cannot be fired into or out of. The shield is deployed in the same manner as all other equipment in the game, and it will stay activated until it takes enough damage. The shield's health is represented by its color: it is normally blue, turns red as it is damaged, and finally deactivates. If left alone, the shield will regenerate to full health. To deactivate the shield permanently, the base must be destroyed. This only works in campaign. In multiplayer, the deployable cover will self destruct after 30 Seconds. It is also possible to make a "bubble" from two of these shields. Like the Portable Gravity Lift, the Deployable Cover, when activated, will not survive a fall from a great height. Glitches One of the most popular glitches that is used with a deployable cover is the HEV crate glitch. This glitch essentially allows you to temporarily create a sort of HEV. It is used in conjunction with a gravity lift and an open crate. What you must do is find and open crate and place the grav. lift inside and then get the dep. cover and then throw it on top. The grav. lift with then lift up the dep. cover which in turns pushes on the crate and causes it to fly into the air. It may take a couple of tries to get this right and the only reasonable way you can pull this off is by arranging it on forge or having a partner. The crate will fall when the grav. lift runs out, but firing from in here gives a good battle field vantage point and the player is only truly vulnerable to explosions. Trivia * Deployable cover is often used as an area to jump off of, as it is easier to use than the grenade jump for some players. *Some people use it as wall to block doorways in order to slow down the enemy and regroup with their team. *It takes three melees to the shield itself to take it down. *Deployable covers don't disappear while active in Campaign mode but if it's never destroyed in multiplayer mode, it will disappear. *There is a glitch that allows the player to become stuck, and have the Deployable Cover spawn through them. *Deployable covers were seen in Halo:CE and Halo 2 in Campaign sometimes used by Elites, but these were immovable and while they could be deactivated, they couldn't be destroyed. *One Spartan Laser charge will penetrate 6 deployable covers. *It is a little known fact that most ballistic non-explosive weapons can be fired from behind deployable cover without interrupting its functionality. *Arranged properly, two Deployable Covers can make a bubble around the user. *The only map the Deployable Cover isn't available in Forge mode is Sandtrap. *In Campaign mode, the Deployable Cover is completely immune to the projectiles fired by Flood Ranged Forms making it very useful on Cortana (level) Sources Gallery Image:Deployable Cover Inactive.jpg|The deployable cover inactive Image:Deployable Cover.jpg|Deployable Cover spreads to cover and balance on most terrains. Image:Deployable Cover Demonstration.jpg|Demonstration of firing from behind a deployable cover Category:The Covenant